Ships in the Night
by jadexo13
Summary: Collection of one-shot and drabbles concerning the characters of Double Trouble. [Damon, Malia, Stefan, Elena, Kol, Klaus, and other OCs, which will be presented in the one-shots.] Rated M for some one-shots. No need to have read 'Double Trouble' to read the collection of one shots, but it might help knowing more about the characters.


Damon was in a bad mood. He had noticed how Katherine had been closer and closer to his little brother, and quite frankly Damon didn't like it. Not at all. He had been infatuated by Katherine the minute he saw her, and he wasn't blind - he saw that Stefan eyed her the same way. No matter how many times Katherine told him that she only loved him, Damon couldn't fully believe it anymore. Either she was playing him, or Stefan, or both.

He clenched his fist, having to watch Stefan and Katherine being together at the Founding Party that his father had organized. Obviously, Stefan had got the girl. He had thus left, not wanting to witness any of this anymore. Katherine had eventually followed him, pushing him in an empty corner to tell him about how it meant nothing to her and how she loved _him,_ not Stefan. It was the same thing over and over, and the sad thing was? Damon could always end up believing with. With a smug grin, he left the room after Katherine had kissed him, the eldest Salvatore still deciding to climb up upstairs. Even if he knew it didn't mean anything for Katherine, he still disliked watching Stefan and Katherine together.

His mood had lightened considerably, the idiotic smile not being able to wear off from his lips. As he reached the second floor, he met Malia in the hallway, whom he greeted. But she ignored him, which was rather unusual for him. Malia and Damon had always been very close, much closer than Malia and Stefan anyway even if they had been closer in terms of age. His smile wore off as he noticed Malia simply pass by, the eldest Salvatore raising an eyebrow in confusion. ''Malia?'' he asked, turning around to reach to her. He had a genuine worried look in his face, his blue orbs trying to stare into her eyes. ''Something wrong?'' he asked, completely unaware of how his behaviour with his sister lately had been completely different from before. For one, he wasn't spending any time with her anymore - he was with Katherine. He was so absorbed by the doppelganger that he had completely forgotten that he hadn't had talked to Malia in days.

Malia had yet again been forced to go to, _yet another _stupid ball. For no reason, no one would ever talk to her. She was rather odd. She always spoke her mind, was never close to anyone, and she just simply annoyed everyone she was around. Everyone other then Damon.

But even now he was ignoring her as if she didn't exist. He was too wrapped up in the Brunette currently getting between her brothers. They couldn't see what was happening. _Did they really care?_ Not likely, they both wanted something and one should be getting that thing, right?

Malia didn't know what to do with herself, usually she would be with Damon the whole time. But not tonight, tonight he wanted to get Katherine's attention. And that infuriated Malia. In stead of confronting the witch she just simply stuck to her own business, she stayed upstairs the whole time hoping to avoid anyone who wanted to talk about her family. She was still aware of what was going on, on the floor below her, she desperately tried to ignore it, not wanting to think about her favorite person in the world ignoring her.

She had had enough of this, whatever it was. She wanted to just disappear. She was about to walk down the stairs as Damon can walking up, she noticed the smug look on his face but she brushed it off and ducked her head, she was trying to keep herself up right being she was forced to wear heels, and that she hated. so when he caught her arm and stopped her, she huffed an annoyed sigh and looked at him pointedly, did he really not know what was wrong with her? Did he even notice he had pushed her away like she didn't matter? Biting back her anger she gracefully pulled her arm away from his grasp and straightened up "Nothing, brother" she muttered and once again turned away, her face emotionless until she faced her back to him and tried to fight her tears.

Damon wasn't a fool. He might have been blinded by Katherine and how she was completely playing him, but he wasn't blind about Malia. He could clearly see something was wrong, and the fact that she didn't want to tell him and act like nothing was wrong frustrated him. His eyebrows knitted themselves, the eldest Salvatore frowning as he looked at her. He wrinkled his nose, never quite liking when she called him brother. He truly didn't know why and didn't want to investigate, but there was always anger forming in his stomach when he would be called that way.

He took a deep breath, knowing frustrating himself over this wasn't worth it. He slowly whirled her around, lifting her chin to force her to look at him. ''Look at me. What's wrong?'' he asked, noticing the tears in her eyes. He knew her well enough to tell something was wrong, and quite frankly he was clueless to what had caused this. Inside of him, he felt anger rise towards whoever had made her feel like this. After all, he had always been very protective of her. Ironically, it was his fault, and he had yet to learn about it.

Malia tried to make it away before something started but it was useless, and if she made a scene on the lower level she would get in trouble for it. So she made her point when he yet again stopped her, this time being more forceful. She snarled slightly under her breath at the anger creeping up her spine, she narrowed her eyes at him, she honestly couldn't believe that he hadn't noticed what he was doing to her. Jutting her chin away from his hand and pulling away once more, almost tripping over her own dress, she glared at him, the tears she had been fighting slipped down her cheek.

"You really don't see it do you?" She asked in a hiss. "You're so blind by that..." she stopped herself as her voice raised and cracked in her throat. "Don't worry about." she said and walked away this time making down the steps before he stopped her.

He was definitely distraught to see her like this, especially when he wasn't even aware of what was causing her pain. He was confused more than ever, the expression in his eyes clearly showing that he genuinely had no idea of what was going on. He listened to her words, trying to make sense of them. He narrowed his eyebrows, letting her finish as he thoughts were processed into his mind, trying to find a moment when he had seen Malia around someone else that could've hurt her.

How ironic, really. Because it was him. He felt frustrated to not know anything more, a low growl escaping his lips as he noticed how she was walking away from him. She wasn't this way with him, and he disliked seeing how she acted. He just wanted to know what was wrong so he could maybe help, and possibly find the one who did this. ''Blind?'' he repeated, taking her arm to make her turn. ''Malia, who did this to you? You need to tell me.'' he declared, anger slipping into his tone. He wasn't mad at her for not telling him, even if he had to admit that it was upsetting him that she wouldn't tell him in clear words what had happened - no. He was mad at whoever that person was to make her cry. When he noticed her tears, the first thing that came to his mind was to end the one who had caused her pain.

Malia was trying to breath thought her anger, but it wasn't working in her favor tonight. Perhaps it was her hidden werewolf gene that was making her vision blur and every word her brother spoke buzz in her ears like as annoying bug. That was a good example being that she wanted to do to him what you usually do to a bug, she wanted to slap him.

She tugged her arm away from him once again, she looked at him swatting at her cheeks with the back of her hand. She shook her head and let out a sarcastic laugh. "You really don't get it!" she said no longer caring how high her voice got, she took her hand and pointed out her index finger stabbing it against his chest "You, you are the one that _hurt me_" she looked right at him, she sighed. Her anger now visible in her stance "I don't get why you even care." she said loudly "Why don't you go ask someone you actually care about how she is and leave me alone." she snapped and crossed her arms over her chest.

He froze for an instant, visibly shocked by her words. His eyebrows knitted with each other in a frown, his blue orbs staring at her with confusion and offense at the same time. After all, he was completely blinded by Katherine to see how he treated Malia in the past few weeks. ''Me?'' he voiced, his tone slightly rising. ''What have I done?'' he asked, clearly offended. Even if worry was still laying in his eyes, another emotion had dominated him.

Considering both had raised their voices, some people in the main entrance had turned to look at them, making Damon scan the room with annoyance. He gripped her wrist firmly, a frustrated sigh escaping his lips as he climbed the stairs, forcing her to follow him before they ended up in his own room, the eldest Salvatore slamming the door behind him.

He linked his eyes with hers, anger laying in his blue orbs. ''Don't_ever _say that again.'' he ordered. He hadn't liked how she said that he didn't care about her. This was such bullshit, or well in his own eyes it was. If there was anyone he cared about more than anything, it was her. Fair enough, Katherine had taken all of his attention lately, his infatuation over her taking him over.

Malia was still angry, there wasn't anyway for her to stop her anger towards her brother, she as well ended up looking around at the eyes staring back at her, she huffed an annoyed sigh. When her brother tugged her to his room she didn't put up much of a fight, and she didn't say much to him at all, in fact she said nothing. She just stood there, it was clear to her that he would never get what was happening, so she was giving up on the fight. She'd let it go once again and walk around like nothing was wrong with her.

Because to her, if he didn't get it by now that he was the one hurting her and causing the tears then he didn't deserve to know how she actually felt. She knew she was acting childish, but she was a bit protective over Damon, and Katherine had waltzed on in destroying the brother, and Damon and Malia.

Standing in his bedroom she kept her arms crossed over her chest as he continued to yell at her.

As he noticed how she wasn't saying a word, it infuriated him even more. He laughed sarcastically, rolling his eyes. ''Oh so you're making a scene there where people look at you and you shut up here?'' he declared, not believing it. That wasn't like all, to seek attention. Actually, that was the exact opposite of what she was, and quite frankly he couldn't get why she would cause a scene and not have nothing to say. There was a piece of this puzzle he was missing, that was obvious.

Come to think of it, he hadn't seen Malia in a while. Yes, he had greeted her around in the mansion, but he didn't spend time alone with her since a while. This revelation struck him, his blue orbs widening. ''Is it because of Katherine...?'' he asked in a lower voice, his eyes staring into hers as his expression showed how surprised he was to having figured out.

Malia looked at him, her anger flaring once again "You really want me to say something? You want me to be the one to say something." She shook her head and looked everywhere but at him, her eyes landed on the floor and as he spoke once more she finally lifted her head and bit the inside of her cheek. "It doesn't matter, you are going to do whatever you want, and I can't stop you this was going to happen at some point." she lifted her head high and straightened. "Just forget about it?" she asked eager to get this out of the way, because there was no doubt in her mind that what happened before wouldn't happen again.

Her brother was like a dog with a toy, and he was treating her like the rest of the family did, it hurt her and she didn't know in the moment if she would ever get over it.

''Well, yes!'' he exclaimed, his blue orbs glaring into her eyes. ''You say I'm the one hurting you and making you cry and you just expect me to not ask why?'' he asked, his eyes showing how he was distraught by the situation. ''Who do you think I am, Father?'' he added, rolling his eyes in annoyance and disapproval. Damon had never liked his father, especially because of the way he treated both him and her. It appeared Giuseppe only had eyes for Stefan, and the youngest of the two brothers was the only one to get approval from the man of the house.

"That's because you are the one hurting me Damon!" she practically yelled. He was so close to understanding, but he just wasn't getting it. Her brown eyes were wide and dark with anger. She was mad at him, and herself, why was she so mad? Of course her brother would fall in love and definitely not with her. She was practically insane seeing Damon as anything but her brother.

As he noticed how she was looking away, it angered him even more. He took a step towards her, lifting her chin once more to force her to look at him. ''Look at me.'' he asserted, linking his eyes with hers. ''It does matter. This isn't like you.''

Her eyes went a bit wider as he forced her to look at him something he had never done with her before, being forceful. It only made her angrier. "Let go of me." she hissed and slightly pushed his chest "I don't want to talk about this anymore. It doesn't matter. Tell father I went to bed or something." she narrowed her eyes and quickly made her way to the door.

''What have I done?'' he repeated, his tone rising before he hit the wall beside her, his anger getting the best of him. Truth was, a part of him knew exactly what, but he just couldn't admit it to himself. However, for how long could he hide the fact that he knew? Katherine had changed him, turned him into a naive jerk that didn't pay attention to anything else but her. He still couldn't explain why he felt so infatuated by the doppelganger, but there was just something about her that drove him crazy. He had realized that more than he cared to admit it.

He growled at himself, visibly at war with his own mind. How could he have not seen it any sooner? How could he have tried to hide it from himself? He was a fool to even say that he didn't notice how he was slowly being pulled away from Malia. He was just trying to deny the evidence, but could he do this any further? Absolutely not. He glanced away for an instant, knowing that he couldn't escape the truth anymore.

He let her push him away, Damon still at war with himself. He glanced at her walking away, but he didn't have any intention of letting her cross that door. He walked to her, whirling her around before he wrapped his arms around her, burrying his head in her neck. ''I'm sorry...''

Malia was just to mad at the brother in the moment, she didn't want anything to do with them, any of them. She wished that hadn't been born into this family, or just simply that she could run away, forget them and move on. But that wasn't ever going to happen for her, she was trapped, she tried to get to the door before he stopped her, but it didn't work, of course he stopped her for the hundredth time that night.

But she was actually shocked when he pulled her into his arms and hugged her, she was stiff for a moment before she frowned her anger evaporating, she wrapped her own arms around him and sighed she shook her head slightly and nodded resting her cheek against his shoulder "Me too.." she whispered into the fabric of his jacket.


End file.
